Two Blue Lines by AnnaTW (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) Como será a reação de Tony ao saber que Pepper está grávida dele?
1. Capítulo 1

Hey! Essa é a primeira fanfic de Homem de Ferro que estou traduzindo, já que só traduzi one shots até agora. Ela tem 10 capítulos, e pretendo postá-la inteira ainda essa semana. Gostaria de agradecer a **AnnaTW** por autorizar a tradução para o português. Boa leitura a todas!

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_"Merda"_ Pepper esbravejou "_Merda, merda, merda"_

Essas duas pequenas linhas azuis trouxeram a ela a porcaria da realidade. As duas linhas azuis na pequena barra branca, era como um tapa na cara de Pepper. Ela era solteira, tentava construir sua carreira e agora ela estava grávida.

Não é como ela planejou. Ela estava tendo um bom tempo com seu chefe e depois ficou tão bêbada que não conseguia nem ficar inteira naquela noite sem tê-lo como apoio. Mas ela tinha iniciado o primeiro beijo. É como se ela não estivesse no controle naquela noite, ela simplesmente deixou seus sentimentos ultrapassarem os limites. Ela jogou-o contra a parede do corredor de sua mansão, ela tinha retirado seu cinto e ela estava tão ansiosa que esquecera de usar um preservativo.

Mas foi incrível.

Ela não se arrependia nem um pouco. Até agora, ficar com Tony não era como qualquer coisa que ela já tinha tido antes. Ela só sabia que quando ela acordava na manhã seguinte, ela não queria lidar com a sua tentativa desajeita de tentar um relacionamento. Ela tinha necessidade de alguém que realmente queria estar com ela, e não alguém que se sentiria obrigado porque eles dormiram juntos.

O que ela não sabia, porém, era que Tony Stark era profundamente apaixonado por sua presidente recém-nomeada.

_"Okay"_ Pepper respirou fundo, ela colocou o teste num papel e depois o jogou no lixo. Ela levantou-se e saiu do pequeno quadrado do banheiro. Lavou as mãos rapidamente e, em seguida, olhou para o espelho. Ela parecia _péssima_. Absolutamente exausta. A manhã fria já estava matando ela e ela ainda tinha sete meses para aguentar. Ela felizmente havia se conformado disso pela manhã, e estava apresentável o suficiente para ir para o trabalho. Pepper escovou o cabelo para baixo e suspirou novamente. Ela ia ficar bem.

Ela deixou os banheiros da empresa e passou pelo corredor. Sua cabeça erguida. Ela chegou a uma porta grande de mogno e caminhou casualmente, mesmo ela estando 20 minutos atrasada. John Buchan parou sua apresentação de forma abrupta e a cabeça de todos viraram num súbito até a porta para ver quem era que chegava tarde. Pepper pediu desculpas e agiu normal, enquanto tomava seu lugar ao lado dele. John limpou a garganta e levou sua apresentação adiante e assim todo mundo olhou para ele. Com exceção de Tony.

_"Você está bem?"_ Tony sussurrou, inclinando-se ao lado de sua orelha.

"_Hum"_ Pepper respondeu. Desde aquela noite, Tony estava tentando atraí-la de volta e tudo o que ele fazia para tentar isso realmente teve seu efeito sobre Pepper. Bem, ele era lindo _"Eu estou bem", _ela sorriu para ele num tom tranquilizador.

_"Você tem certeza?"_ ele também passou a ser mais carinhoso, mostrando seu lado mais amável e Pepper adorava isso. Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo e viu como ele estava perto. Os olhos de Pepper desceu para seus lábios e seus olhos se fixaram ali. _Deus, _ele sabia como fazer isso muito bem. Seus olhos subiram outra vez para encará-lo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu novamente. Tony parecia convencido e voltou a jogar em seu celular, John Buchan o entediava.

"_Erm"_ Pepper inclinou-se depois de um momento e Tony olhou para ela com expectativa_ "Você está ocupado esta noite?"_

Tony sorriu e balançou a cabeça _"Quer fazer alguma coisa?"_

_"Jantar?"_ Tony acenou "_The Terrace, as 19:00?"_

_"Nos vemos lá"_ Depois disso, ambos voltaram sua atenção para a reunião. Tony estava em êxtase porque era uma noite fora com Pepper. E Pepper temia, porque ela tinha que dizer a Tony Stark que ela estava grávida de um filho _dele_.

* * *

Primeiro de tudo, _É A CARA DO TONY JOGAR JOGUINHOS EM UMA REUNIÃO JSASHUASHUAHSUIA._ E sim, coitada da Pepper. Só ela não sabe que o Tony é perdidamente apaixonado por ela, own. Mas, e aí? Gostaram? Estarei postando os próximos capítulos traduzidos em breve.


	2. Capítulo 2

Olá! E aqui está o segundo capítulo traduzido de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW.** Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

Pepper chegou ao The Terrace as 19:15 achando que Tony chegaria tarde. Mas, quando a garçonete a levou até sua mesa, ela encontrou Tony esperando com uma rosa na mão. Ele estava vestido um terno preto simples e usava uma gravata fina para arrasar no visual. Ele parecia perfeito e levantou-se para cumprimentá-la. Pepper usava um vestido creme simples, que parou no meio da coxa - um de seus favoritos - que ela decidiu vestir já ela não seria capaz de vesti-lo em breve.

_"Ei, linda"_ Tony disse beijando sua mão gentilmente. Pepper simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Pepper sentou-se e abriu o cardápio. Tony ainda estava de pé e olhou para Pepper que se recusou a encontrar seus olhos. Suspirando, sentou-se e abriu o seu próprio cardápio. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê ela lhe chamou para sair, e depois o tratava friamente enquando ele estava tentando ser um cavalheiro. O único ruído era a música fraca vinda do restaurante, até Pepper quebrar o silêncio pesado entre os dois.

_"Então"_ Pepper fechou o cardápio e se inclinou para frente do outro lado da mesa. Tony olhou para ela e ergueu as sobrancelhas _"Err, a razão de eu te chamar para sair hoje à noite ..."_

Ela estava tão nervosa. Quem sabe como ele ia reagir? Quem sabe se ele ia ficar animado e querer se envolver? Quem sabe se ele não surtasse e gritasse com ela por não tomar pílula? Para ser honesto, Pepper estava esperando a última reação. E ela temia isso.

_"Eu, bem..."_ As mãos de Pepper se mexiam freneticamente "_Bem, eu .. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, diga"_ Pepper soltou a última fala para si mesma. Ela estava olhando para suas mãos trêmulas e parou resmungando para si mesma quando uma mão estendeu até a sua e pousou sobre a dela. Ela olhou para cima e viu a expressão preocupada de Tony.

_"Pep, o que te deixou tão preocupada?"_ Pepper mordeu seu lábio inferior e não podia pensar no caminho certo dessa mudança que teria na vida dele. Quase imediatamente Pepper sabia que iria ficar bem. Tony sempre tinha gostado dela e ela sempre soube. Mas ela nunca pensou que ele seria capaz de ser um bom namorado, muito menos um pai! Mas a maneira como ele estava a olhando, segurando suas mãos, ela sabia que ele ia receber bem.

"_Tony"_ Pepper começou "_Você se lembra daquela noite ..."_

_"Como eu poderia esquecer?"_ Tony sorriu e olhou para suas mãos juntas e depois de volta para Pepper quando ela não respondeu _"O que tem isso?"_

_"Bem, Tony, me prometa que não vai ficar louco"_ Tony ficou um pouco assustado com que Pepper disse, "_E, por favor, pelo bem da minha sanidade, não faça uma cena"_

_"Pepper, que infernos-"_

_"Estou grávida"_ Pepper o cortou e prendeu a respiração. A mão de Tony que estava segurando a de Pepper ficou mole e caiu sobre a mesa. Sua boca estava petrificada e aberta, e as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. Pepper trouxe seu rosto até suas mãos e chorou silenciosamente. Ela sabia que isso era uma má ideia. Por que ela teve de ficar tão bêbada naquela noite?

Ela parou de questionar-se quando duas mãos seguravam seus pulsos e a puxou de seu rosto. Tony ainda parecia confuso.

_"Eu juro que eu usei um preservativo_" foi o primeiro comentário de Tony.

_"Bem, claramente não"_ Pepper apontou para seu estômago com a cabeça enquanto suas mãos eram seguradas em cima da mesa pelas as de Tony.

"_Oh, Deus, você tem certeza?"_

_"Basicamente, eu obtive a minha quinta prova hoje. É por isso que eu estava atrasada para a reunião"_ Pepper estava grata por ele não estar chutando e gritando.

_"Certo, ok",_ Tony olhou para a mesa e murmurou "_Achava que tinha que ser algo grande para mantê-la assim até agora. Só não pensei que seria algo tão grande"_ . Tony sorriu e olhou para o estômago de Pepper. Ficaram em silêncio novamente e ambos estavam apenas tentando entender seus pensamentos. Um lado de Tony estava pulando para cima e para baixo – emoção - ele ia ter um filho com a mulher que amava. Ela só não sabia que ele a amava.

Ele teria que jogar as cartas na mesa...

_"Prontos para pedir?"_, a garçonete interrompeu os seus pensamentos. Pepper e Tony puxaram suas mãos de volta para seus corpos.

_"Errr, eu realmente não estou mais com fome",_ Tony olhou para Pepper. Sentia-se desconfortável com a sua mudança de caráter e acenou com simpatia para a garçonete. Pepper podia sentir que Tony precisava sair de um lugar público para processar isso.

_"Sim, eu também, desculpe o incômodo"_ com o comentário de Pepper ambos se levantaram e saíram do restaurante. Eles saíram do lobby, Tony ajudou Pepper com seu casaco e ambos foram para o estacionamento para entrar em seus respectivos carros. O estacionamento estava deserto e o clique dos saltos de Pepper ecoou. Assim que eles chegaram ao carro de Pepper, ela virou-se para dizer boa-noite para Tony. Não houve muito o que ela esperava naquela noite, pelo menos ele não ficou bravo.

_"Tony"_ Pepper se cortou quando ela se virou. Tony a puxou para mais perto, seus braços estavam em volta de sua cintura. Pepper relaxou com o conforto que ele estava oferecendo e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

"_Eu vou estar com você a cada passo Pepper",_ ele murmurou em seu ouvido _"Me desculpe. Sinto muito por ter feito isso. Mas eu vou fazer tudo o que puder para ajudá-la",_ ele se afastou só um pouco e viu uma lágrima correr pelo rosto de Pepper.

_"Tudo?"_

_"Tudo"_ Tony confirmou. Isso fez Pepper sorrir e Tony estendeu a mão para retirar a lágrima de seu rosto.

_"Obrigada"_ Pepper murmurou e brincou com a gola de Tony.

_"Boa noite, Pepper",_ ele se inclinou para beijar a bochecha dela, assim como Pepper fez. Ele acabou pegando o canto dos lábios de Pepper. Tony se afastou porque não queria parecer como se ele estivesse fazendo um movimento enquanto Pepper estava tão vulnerável.

_"Boa noite, Tony"_ Pepper sorriu e entrou no carro. Ela partiu e deixou Tony com seus pensamentos.

_"Bem, isso vai ser interessante"_ Tony suspirou enquanto foi procurar por seu próprio carro.


	3. Capítulo 3

Olá! E aqui está o terceiro capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o capítulo 4 traduzido. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Foi duas semanas após o jantar. Tony parecia ter se tornado seu assistente pessoal nesse tempo. Ele trouxe seu café e fez com que ela não ficasse até tarde verificando seus e-mails. Ele não queria que ela adoecesse e prejudicasse a si mesma ou o 'bebê Stark' - como ele chamou seu filho. Mesmo que eles não estivessem juntos, Pepper sorriu com o pensamento de que Tony estava sendo tão bom. Ele estava a favor dela e do bebê Stark.

Hoje foi o primeiro exame de Pepper, e ela estava nervosa pra caramba. Especialmente com o fato de que ela ia até lá com Tony Stark e as pessoas iam falar. Tony não tinha preocupação alguma, as pessoas poderiam falar, mas eles sabiam da história real.

_"Tony?"_ Pepper falou no interfone. Ela ficou satisfeita que ainda poderia se vestir com roupas profissionais do trabalho. Ela estava usando uma blusa de cor amarelo-claro e uma saia lápis - como sempre. Ela ainda usava seus saltos para trabalhar, apesar dos protestos de Tony.

_"Você está bem?"_ A voz de Tony veio da porta misturada com preocupação.

"_Sim",_ Pepper sorriu para ele, _"É que eu vou fazer o meu primeiro exame hoje ... achei que você gostaria de vir?"_ Pepper descansou a mão em seu estômago.

_"Oh! Sim, isso seria bom"_ Tony sorriu "_Err, deixa eu me trocar, e aí vamos"_ Pepper acenou para Tony e ele saltou para fora da sala.

Ela sabia que Tony gostava dela. Mas ela não queria iludir-se e pensar que poderia se transformar em algo sério. Se alguma coisa ia acontecer entre eles, seria porque eles gostavam um do outro, e não porque ela estava grávida de um filho dele. Quando ela disse a sua amiga Jenny que ela tinha dormido com Tony, a reação dela confundiu Pepper. Era como se ela estivesse aliviada. Tudo que Jenny podia dizer era 'já era tempo'.

Em seguida, Pepper disse que ela estava grávida.

E ainda mais confusão. Jenny não parecia se importar. Aparentemente, era algo bom e estava prestes a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então Pepper pensou outra vez sobre _aquilo_. Quando ela viu seu primeiro teste e ela não ficou chateada. Ela não estava distraída e não achou que a vida dela estava terminada. Isso deve significar alguma coisa. Se fosse qualquer outro cara aleatório de um bar, ela teria abortado provavelmente. Mas não era um cara qualquer. Foi Tony.

E foi aí que Pepper percebeu.

Ela amava Tony Stark.

Logo que ela pensou sobre isso, o mesmo homem voltou para a sala vestindo um par de shorts e uma camiseta. Ele sorriu e soprou uma lufada de ar.

_"Pronta_?"

_"Err, sim, com certeza"_ Pepper disse de boca aberta e assentiu. Ela ajeitou suas roupas o tanto quanto ela podia enquanto andava. Pepper rapidamente passou por ele e foi até a garagem para entrar em seu Audi. Tony a seguiu, não suspeitando de nada.

* * *

Eles estavam no médico dentro de meia hora. Tony andava em baixa velocidade desde que ele descobriu sobre o bebê Stark - outra coisa que fez Pepper sorrir por ver que ele estava se tornando mais atencioso. Enquanto caminhavam até o consultório, Tony foi avisar a recepcionista que eles tinham chegado e se sentou ao lado de Pepper na quase vazia sala de espera.

_"Ela disse que vão nos chamar em cerca de cinco minutos"_ Tony suspirou em voz baixa enquanto se sentava. Pepper acenou e sorriu, ela ainda estava um pouco ansiosa em torno de Tony - especialmente depois de ter percebido que ela amava o homem.

_"Nervoso?"_

_"Quem, eu?"_ Tony deu uma olhada em Pepper _"Nah! Animado para dizer a verdade"_ ele sorriu para ela.

_"Animado?"_ Pepper copiou seu olhar e inclinou-se um pouco para trás.

_"Bem_" Tony olhou para suas mãos_ "Quem não ficaria animado para ver seu bebê? Especialmente se o bebê vai ter a minha maravilhosa boa aparência", _ele olhou para cima e piscou para Pepper. Ela riu levemente.

_"Narcisista"_ Pepper disse brincando debaixo de sua respiração. Tony ouviu.

_"Ah, você ama isso"_ Tony riu e moveu sua mão quando ele disse isso. Ambos congelaram quando sua mão caiu sobre a coxa de Pepper. Tony virou a cabeça para ver o rosto de Pepper enquanto ela estava olhando para sua mão que estava descansando perigosamente em sua coxa.

Tony parecia achar alguma confiança que ele nunca teve quando ele estava em torno desta mulher em particular, e não removeu sua mão. Pepper olhou para cima para ver Tony ainda a olhando, e sua respiração ficou pesada. Tony não tinha certeza de quando ele fez, mas ele começou a se aproximar até roçar um pouco seus lábios. Pepper não se mexeu e apenas observou Tony chegando cada vez mais perto.

Pepper foi quem se aproximou mais um centímetro e apertou seus lábios no de Tony. Eles estavam sentados lá. Seus lábios apertados, a mão de Tony na coxa de Pepper e uma das mãos de Pepper no seu estômago. Tony abriu a boca e gemeu quando suas línguas se fundiram. Uma das mãos de Pepper agarrou o cabelo na parte de trás da cabeça de Tony que apertou mais sua coxa. Eles se separaram quando o ar era necessário e descansaram suas testas uma na outra.

_"De onde veio isso?"_ Pepper sussurrou.

"_Não sei bem"_ Tony respondeu com uma voz rouca enquanto ele voltava em sua posição anterior.

Seus lábios estavam prestes a pressionar novamente , quando uma voz quebrou o silêncio.

_"Sr. e Sra. Stark?"_ a enfermeira chamou.

Tony gemeu e se levantou. Ele sorriu com o anúncio da enfermeira quando ela disse 'Sr. e Sra. Stark'. Ele estendeu sua mão para Pepper e a esperou até que ela a pegasse para seguirem até o quarto. O silêncio preencheu o espaço entre Tony e Pepper até que a enfermeira começou a conversar com ambos. Pepper deitou-se sobre a mesa e esperou a enfermeira aplicar o gel. Ela ouviu um comentário estranho vindo de Tony; ele estava respondendo a enfermeira não intencionalmente apenas para que ela não se sentisse estranha. Ela não estava completamente certa sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Tony. Ele a beijou e isso foi bom. Isso a confundiu ainda mais sobre o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

Pepper perdeu o fio do pensamento quando uma mão se entrelaçou com a dela.

Ela virou a cabeça e viu o ultra-som. Foi lindo. Tudo o que ela conseguia ver era um pequeno caroço no centro da tela e ela só poderia observar. Pepper riu, riu outra vez e chorou, tudo em um só momento. A enfermeira estava sorrindo e silenciosamente se desocupou a sala, dando a ela e Tony um momento a sós.

_"Tony, é incrível,"_ Pepper foi cortada quando Tony inclinou-se e a beijou suavemente.

_"Claro que é_" Tony piscou para ela.

Os dois sorriram.


	4. Capítulo 4

Olá! E aqui está o quarto capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o capítulo 5 traduzido. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

Embora nenhum deles realmente terem feito um só movimento após o beijo no médico, eles estavam agindo muito como um casal. Eles jantavam todas as noites juntos. Eles ficavam de mãos dadas quando eles saíam. Eles assistiam á filmes até a tarde da noite. E muitas vezes, eles adormeciam juntos no sofá.

Pepper queria Tony. Novamente. Mas ela não sabia se ela ficaria estranha tentando algo com ele. Especialmente agora que estava grávida de quatro meses e com uma barriga saliente. Tony era um cara bonito, e ele sabia como ostentá-la. O que o fez cada vez mais atraente para uma hormonal Pepper Potts. E depois de boicotar uma só noite, logo depois de algumas noites um pouco bêbado - junto de sua infantilidade - Pepper encontrou dificuldades para manter suas mãos longe dele. Quando eles se beijaram no médico, ela achava que ia ser a realização dele e dela. _Mas a maldita enfermeira entrou._

A voz de Tony quebrou os pensamentos de Pepper.

_"Mora comigo?"_ Tony estava encostado no batente da porta.

_"O quê?"_ Pepper deixou a TV no mudo.

_"Mora comigo"_ Tony disse como se fosse uma ordem neste momento.

_"Eu não acho que-"_

"_Então, não ache_" Tony a cortou "_Vamos lá, você praticamente mora aqui mesmo"_ Tony fez um gesto para sua roupa. Pepper vestia um shorts de pijama de Tony, e como eles eram tão grandes nela, cabia sobre sua barriga que crescia – junto de uma blusa solta. Seu cabelo estava em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e ela usava chinelos – ela vestia meias e descansava seus pés na mesa. Pepper olhou para si mesma e sorriu com o quão relaxada ela parecia e assentiu para Tony. Ela sentiu o sofá mergulhar ao lado dela e virou-se para Tony.

_"Onde vou dormir?"_ Pepper resolveu brincar.

_"Bem, eu tenho cerca de 100 quartos neste lugar"_ Tony encarou a expressão de Pepper e assim continuou antes de deixar sua resposta _"Mas você não seria uma convidada aqui, então ..."_

Ele deixou a frase pairar no ar.

_"Então ...?"_ Pepper o encorajou.

_"Então, você poderia sempre – talvez - dormir ... no meu quarto?"_ Tony coçou a cabeça e olhou para o chão.

_"E onde você dormiria?"_ Pepper respondeu divertida.

"_Oh, bem... ",_ então Tony olhou para cima e viu o sorriso de Pepper "_Com você, é claro"_

Ambos estavam com enormes sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. Ficaram ali sentados por um momento - apreciando a calma que era tão raro em suas vidas. O sorriso de Tony começou a desvanecer-se lentamente quando percebeu o quão perto ele se sentou de Pepper. Seu olhar caiu sobre seus lábios e ele não conseguia afastar a lembrança de seu último beijo. Sua respiração tornou-se superficial e seu coração bateu mais rápido. Quando Tony olhou de volta em seus olhos, ele percebeu o quão inocente ela parecia e ele não queria pressioná-la a nada.

Tony levantou-se e estendeu a mão para ela _"Venha e veja no que eu tenho trabalhado_"

_"Tony, eu já vi sua armadura um milhão de vezes"_ Pepper estava irritada com a perda de seu corpo quente.

_"É, obrigado por afirmar isso. Mas eu estive trabalhando em outra coisa"_ Tony balançou os dedos e ficou contente quando Pepper suspirou e segurou sua mão.

Ela não tinha ideia para onde ele estava a arrastando. Ela estava meio que esperava ele a levar para baixo em sua oficina e mostrar algum metal aleatório que ele tinha conseguido transformar em alguma coisa que cuspia fogo. Mas não foi lá que ela foi levada. Tony levou-a para cima, à esquerda do corredor. Ela pensou que ele a estava levando para seu quarto. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando pararam do lado de fora de uma porta em frente a porta do quarto principal.

_"O que tem aqui_?" Pepper perguntou com uma voz energética para Tony.

"_Bem, entre e dê uma olhada",_ ele sorriu e foi se posicionar atrás dela. Ele colocou suas mãos em seus quadris e empurrou-a para a porta. Pepper momentaneamente ficou parada pelo corpo de Tony pressionando contra o dela e, em seguida, colocou sua mão para abrir a porta. Pepper entrou.

Era o quarto do bebê.

As paredes eram de um amarelo pálido e a luz brilhava – iluminando todo o quarto. Havia um berço branco encostado no canto com um objeto cintilante em cima piscando. Ela viu uma poltrona gigante ao lado do berço, perfeito para a alimentação de fim de noite. No canto oposto havia vários animais coloridos empalhados, todos com rostos sorridentes. Pepper sorriu para o hipopótamo, era sempre o seu favorito. Seus olhos percorreram a sala e viu pela primeira vez a imagem de seu bebê na ultra-sonografia pendurada na parede - escrita em baixo _'Baby Stark'_. Havia um brilho fraco vindo da lâmpada que foi colocada em cima da mesa de canto cor creme. Pepper viu que ali estava uma foto dela e Tony. A foto que ela nunca soube que ele tinha tirado. Pepper estava dormindo - descansando no peito de Tony e sua mão estava em sua barriga saliente. Tony estava sorrindo e sua mão livre estava descansando em cima de sua mão no estômago. Ela automaticamente _adorou_.

As mãos de Pepper cobriu a boca e o nariz, ela estava sorrindo e estava chorando de felicidade. Ela se virou e viu Tony sorrindo para a foto do dois. Ele notou que ela se virou e olhou para ela.

_"Gostou?"_ ele sorriu.

_"Oh meu deus, Tony",_ ela moveu suas mãos para baixo ao seu lado, _"É lindo. Você fez tudo isso sozinho?"_

_"Err, não tudo",_ Tony olhou para o seu trabalho _"Rhodey ajudou com a pintura e me ajudou a carregar a cadeira para cima. Tirando isso, foi tudo parte da minha cabeça genial."_

Tony olhou para baixo e piscou para Pepper.

_"É perfeito. Obrigada",_ Pepper colocou os braços ao redor de seus ombros e apertou-o para um abraço. Os braços de Tony imediatamente foram à cintura de Pepper e puxou-a ainda mais perto.

_"Eu fiz bem, então?"_ Tony sorriu.

_"Oh, você não faz idéia_" Pepper se afastou para olhar para ele _"Bom trabalho"_

Pepper bateu em seu peito e sorriu. Sua mão parou de dar tapinhas e acabou brincando com a gola de sua camisa polo.

Foi um daqueles momentos novamente.

Pepper olhou para cima da gola da camisa de Tony e encontrou seus olhos. Ele estava olhando para ela atentamente – e pela primeira vez seus olhos não se moveram para seus lábios. Pepper o encarou e isso não poderia ser mais adiado. Ela teria um filho dele, e ela o amava.

E ela ia beijá-lo se quisesse.

Ela se inclinou para a frente e seus lábios se chocaram contra os de Tony. Sua boca se abriu automaticamente e a língua de Pepper disparou em sua boca. Foi com um ritmo de música o como seu beijo continuava. Ela inclinou a cabeça para aprofundar o beijo e empurrou sua cabeça para a frente para mostrar sua necessidade para ele. As mãos de Tony encontraram a barra da parte superior de seu shorts e deslizou para dentro, roçando toda sua pele. As mãos de Pepper foram até seu peito e estômago – encontrando o cós de sua cueca e logo puxando-a – suavemente deixando Tony se tocar do quanto ela queria _aquilo_.

_"Você tem certeza disso?"_ Tony sussurrou com a voz rouca enquanto se afastava.

_"Oh Deus, sim"_ Pepper respondeu antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Tony puxou a bainha de sua blusa e a tirou sobre sua cabeça. Ele, então, teve a sua retirada por uma Pepper muito ansiosa. Ele a puxou de volta contra ele, dessa vez, sem roupas de cima impedindo o contado - pele com pele.

_"Vamos fazer isso em um lugar um pouco mais confortável"_

_"É possível pensar em algo tão pateta, Tony?"_ Pepper sorriu, ainda tocando seus lábios. Ela puxava Tony até seu quarto em frente ao novo quarto de seu bebê.

Pepper estava em êxtase.


	5. Capítulo 5

Olá! E aqui está o quinto capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o capítulo 6 traduzido. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Pepper rolou na cama novamente. Ela não conseguia dormir e estava encontrando dificuldades para relaxar. Ela virou a cabeça para a direita para ver o homem que amava dormindo profundamente. Ele estava deitado com a boca um pouco aberta, e seus braços contornava os quadris de Pepper protetoramente e ele parecia em paz.

Pepper sentia inveja.

Suspirando e olhando para o teto, Pepper decidiu que queria um sorvete. Ela retirou os braços de Tony suavemente e sorriu quando ele se contorceu - como se procurasse por ela. Colocou uma das camisetas enormes dele - que acaba vestindo-a por inteira - e caminhou descalça até a cozinha.

Ela se mudou há uma semana e já adorava tudo aquilo. Nada de sua rotina havia mudado realmente já que ela praticamente já morava lá antes de Tony ter lhe convidado formalmente.

Exceto pelo sexo.

Isso foi definitivamente uma vantagem de viver com Tony Stark. Sexo regular, quente, e incrível. Pepper sorriu com o pensamento das mãos de Tony vagando entre suas coxas não mais de uma hora atrás. Sua respiração quente em seu pescoço e sua barba rala raspando sua pele. Oh! O sexo valia muito a pena.

Pepper chegou à cozinha e pegou um pote de sorvete do Ben & Jerry*****. Ela pegou uma colher e sentou em cima do balcão. Pepper balançava seus pés que estavam pendurados na borda do balcão e estava satisfeita pensando em Tony Stark.

E Falando no _diabo_.

Pepper ouviu pés andando pelo corredor e os ouviu chegando até à cozinha. Um sonolento e manhoso Tony Stark sem camisa estava de pé a olhando. Pepper esperou engolir a última colherada de sorvete para falar.

_"E aí, estranho_" Pepper piscou para Tony.

_"O que você está fazendo acordada_?" Tony resmungou.

Pepper simplesmente apontou para sua barriga e Tony teve uma ideia. Ele se agachou para frente e pôs-se no meio de suas pernas. Ele apoiou uma de suas mãos no balcão e a outra no estômago de Pepper.

_"Humm, o bebê Stark está lhe dando trabalho?"_ Tony sorriu para a namorada.

_"Ele está muito agitado. Já está pegando a mania do pai"_

_"Você acha que vai ser um menino?"_ Tony inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

_"Ainda não pensei sobre isso"_ Pepper preguiçosamente acariciava seus dedos no estômago -em torno da mão de Tony.

_"Eu meio que tenho a sensação de que será uma menina. Uma garotinha Stark"_ Tony sorriu.

_"Bem, eu acho que só o tempo dirá"_

Pepper sorriu e pegou novamente a colher para atacar o pote de sorvete. Tony pegou o pote de suas mãos. Ele, então, olhou para cima e sorriu para o seu objeto de desejo, grávida, e amante em êxtase. Antes de Pepper retrucar algo, Tony beijou seus lábios. Pepper sorriu para o beijo, em seguida, o pote de sorvete que já derretia, caiu.

As mãos de Pepper subiram para ambos os lados do rosto de Tony para puxá-lo cada vez mais perto e deixar o ângulo da cabeça do jeito que ela queria. Ela sentiu as mãos de Tony chegar até suas coxas e a apertarem quando chegaram ao topo. Pepper gemeu e puxou seu cabelo para que seus lábios chegassem novamente até os dela.

_"Eu quero salgadinho"_

Tony gemeu com a interrupção e a beijou novamente. Mas ela se afastou.

_"Ah-hãm, eu estou com fome_" Pepper tentou contorcer-se de suas garras.

_"E quando que eu não te alimento?"_ Tony mudou de posição para mordiscar seu pescoço.

_"Hmm"_ Pepper entrelaçou suas mãos em volta do pescoço de Tony e olhou para o teto _"Então você deveria me alimentar mais"_

_"Isso não soa como um 'convite'",_ Tony continuou com sua conquista, sugando a pele logo abaixo de sua orelha.

_"E então eu poderia 'tentar' fazer as pazes com você", _ Pepper sorriu quando sentiu os lábios de Tony se afastar dos seus e subir um pouco. Ela enfiou suas mãos em seu cabelo bagunçado. E assim, como ela planejava dar a Tony o que ele queria, o mesmo se afastou e caminhou até o armário, tirando um pacote de Doritos. Ele voltou até ela e tomou sua posição anterior entre suas pernas.

_"Coma",_ ele empurrou o pacote de salgadinho para ela.

_"Bem, obrigada_" Pepper pegou o pacote e então empurrou Tony gentilmente para que ela pudesse sair de cima do balcão.

_"Onde você vai? Você ainda precisa fazer algumas coisas se você se lembra... ", _Tony virou-se para assistir Pepper balançar seus quadris enquanto ela se afastava.

_"Ficar confortável"_ Pepper gritou de volta sem se virar.

Tony ficou ali por um momento - as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o local onde Pepper tinha simplesmente desaparecido ao virar o corredor. Após cerca de um minuto, ele caminhou – um pouco rápido de mais - para segui-la. Ele virou o corredor que dava até a sala e encontrou Pepper esparramada no sofá - com o pacote de Doritos descansando em sua barriga - e mudando os canais na grande TV de tela plana.

_"Você estaria muito mais confortável na nossa cama"_ A voz de Tony veio da porta.

"_Se você e suas mãos 'distraídas' não estivessem lá também, eu tenho certeza que eu estaria lá. Mas agora eu estou bem aqui",_ Pepper não olhou para Tony de pé a seu lado.

"_Ah, vamos lá. Você me ama, e ama minhas mãos 'distraídas'",_ Tony parou logo quando notou o que tinha dito. Eles nunca disseram que se amavam ainda. Claro que ambos se amavam, mas nunca haviam dito isso em voz alta.

_"Err, desculpe, eu não queria-"_

"_Tony"_ Pepper o cortou _"Vem cá_"

Tony hesitou e, em seguida, andou até o sofá para se sentar – mas não ao lado de Pepper. Ele evitou os olhos dela e brincou com seus dedos. Pepper o observou atentamente e revirou os olhos para o seu constrangimento. Ele estava feliz até três minutos atrás. Pepper deixou o saco de Doritos na mesa de café e se aproximou dele.

Seus dedos pararam de se mover quando Pepper os parou e, em seguida, entrelaçou seus dedos com os eles. Agora ele olhava para suas mãos unidas. Então Pepper puxou uma de suas mãos e segurou seu rosto - que levantou os olhos para encontrar o dela.

_"Eu te amo, Tony"_

_"Eu-err-"_ Tony estava um pouco assustado com a confissão honesta - sem hesitação.

_"E suas mãos 'distraídas'"_ Pepper sorriu para ele e acariciou seu rosto sem barba recém-feito de manhã. Em seguida, através de suas costeletas e, logo depois, ela estava acariciando seu cabelo – penteando-o para trás – o deixando um pouco sonolento.

"_Pep"_ Uma das mãos de Tony se fechou em torno de seu pulso e puxou sua mão para baixo. Ele estava olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados _"Agora qual mão que está 'distraída'?"_

Pepper levemente riu e se inclinou para beijar seus lábios. A mão de Pepper desenhou uma linha para baixo do torso de Tony e descansou acima de sua cintura.

_"Você sabe que eu te amo muito, né?"_ Tony perguntou antes de irem longe demais.

_"Bem, eu sei agora_" Pepper sorriu e tocou novamente seus lábios. Ela, então, encostou-se no sofá e pegou novamente o saco de Doritos. Tony olhou para ela como se ela tivesse acabado de tomar seu brinquedo favorito.

_"Eu não disse que eu queria parar",_ ele lamentou.

_"Oh, você sabe o que eu adoraria agora?"_ Tony apenas lançou um olhar para Pepper "_Melancia_" Pepper piscou para ele.

* * *

Quem não queria as 'mãos distraídas' do Tony, hein? '-' MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Até a próxima!

**Ben & Jerry*:** É uma marca de sorvete americana.


	6. Capítulo 6

Olá! E aqui está o sexto capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o capítulo 7 traduzido. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

_"Então Tony, como você tem estado? Você esteve fora dos olhos do público faz um tempo"_ Craig Ferguson***** começou o show.

_"Oh, você sabe, o de sempre"_ Tony sorriu descaradamente para a câmera.

"_Nada de suas palhaçadas costumeiras?"_

_"Eu não estou no momento fazendo minhas famosas palhaçadas. Sem mais dessa de ser um garoto rico e mimado",_ um lamento veio do público com o comentário de Tony.

_"Bem, isso é verdade, especialmente com a sua nova personalidade e tudo mais. Como está o Homem de Ferro?"_

_"Bem, obrigado"_ Tony adorava falar sobre sua máquina, mas não ia aborrecer todo o estúdio com tecnologias difíceis de serem entendidas. _"Ainda vivo, o que é um bônus"_

_"É claro"_ Ferguson riu "_E como anda sua nova presidente, ela está sabendo lidar com tudo?"_

"_Ah"_ Tony sabia que o assunto sobre Pepper seria trazido em algum momento "_Ela está gerenciando bem. Fazia tudo direitinho desde a última vez que verifiquei"._

_"Sim, bem",_ Ferguson começou, _"Eu espero que você não se importe de eu dizer_-" Tony sabia o que estava por vir e realmente não se importava. Ele deu um aceno para Ferguson_ "A última vez que vi a Senhorita Potts, ela parecia ... diferente"_

Tony sempre gostou de Craig Ferguson. Eles se davam bem e sempre riam quando eles passavam um tempo juntos dentro e fora do ar. Eles gostavam do mesmo tipo de coisas, e ambos tinham uma paixão pela prova de vinhos. Eles eram como duas ervilhas em uma vagem quando estavam juntos e assim, Ferguson entendia os limites quando se tratava de Tony Stark.

E assim, é por isso que ele estava deixando Tony assumir a liderança na confissão de sua situação. Pepper disse que queria que Tony deixasse claro que o bebê não foi um erro. O bebê foi um acidente, mas um milagre apesar de tudo. Isso deixou ela e Tony juntos, e assim eles estavam mais do que felizes em compartilhar o segredo.

Especialmente desde que Pepper chegou aos seis meses de gravidez e a prova de sua condição, obviamente, foi mostrada.

_"É, muito diferente"_ Tony começou "_Bem, primeiro de tudo, eu e Pepper estamos juntos" _o público ficou chocado com o fato de Tony Stark estar em um relacionamento.

_"Indo bem?"_ Ferguson incentivou Tony.

_"Definitivamente"_ Tony assentiu "_Brilhante, na verdade_"

_"Bom para você"_ Craig deu um tapinha nas costas de Tony.

_"Obrigado. E segundo..."_ Tony se preparou para isso, _"Ela está grávida"_

E assim foi. Suspiros, gritos e, surpreendentemente, aplausos. Tony se encolheu mentalmente com os sons de horror que faziam as mulheres da plateia.

_"Parabéns, cara"_ Craig ergueu a taça para Tony e tomou um gole - esperando o público se acalmar.

_"Sim, mais três meses de espera"_ Tony sorriu ao pensar em Pepper.

O show continuou sendo gravado. Tony estava conversando com Ferguson sobre a gravidez, principalmente. Como ele descobriu, como ele se sentia, e se ele estava preparado para isso. Eles riam e ignoraram certos fãs desesperados que declaravam seu amor por Tony. Eles decidiram que tinham material suficiente uma vez que uma mulher tentou correr dentro do set para chegar a Tony.

_"Loucura lá, hein?"_ Craig bufou uma vez quando eles estavam na porta do camarim.

_"Deus! Sim! Isso foi uma reação mista, se alguma vez eu vi uma"_, Tony e Ferguson riram.

_"Bem, obrigado por ter vindo"_ Craig estendeu a mão.

_"Sempre Craig"_ Tony apertou a mão dele "_Vamos para uma partida de golfe em breve, sim?"_

_"Parece um bom plano"_ Craig disse: "_E sério Tony, parabéns pelo bebê. Você parece feliz" _com isso, Craig sorriu e deu as costas para Tony seguindo pelo corredor.

Tony o observou e pensou sobre o que tinha acontecido. Ele provavelmente irritou a maioria das mulheres da América por estar comprometido. Mas ele não poderia se importar. Sorrindo, Tony virou-se para entrar no camarim, mas encontrou a porta já aberta e uma loira parecendo nervosa.

_"Tudo bem, Pep-"_

_"Você se arrepende?"_ Pepper o cortou e mordeu o lábio nervosamente.

_"Me arrependo do quê?"_ Tony entrou no camarim e fechou a porta para um pouco de privacidade.

_"Você sabe. O bebê, nós, tudo?"_ Pepper mexeu seus pés.

_"Por que eu iria me arrepender?"_ Tony inclinou-se contra a porta.

_"Bem, a reação que você teve. Toda a mulher que você poderia ter tido, toda a diversão"_

Tony saiu de perto da porta e caminhou até ela. Ele pegou ambas suas mãos e olhou bem nos olhos dela. Suspirando, Tony percebeu o quão estúpida Pepper estava soando.

_"Pepper, ficar bêbado naquela noite foi a coisa mais genial que eu fiz na minha vida. Na verdade, você ficar bêbada foi provavelmente ainda mais inteligente que eu. E olha o que está vindo de bônus. Tenho uma mulher incrível e um bebê à caminho. Eu não acho que eu poderia estar mais feliz ",_ Tony tinha os braços ao redor dela no meio de seu discurso e descansou sua testa contra a dela. Pepper pareceu um pouco convencida.

_"E ainda temos diversão, não é?"_ Tony apertou seus braços ao redor dela um pouco mais e seus olhos brilhavam. Pepper abriu um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça para ele.

Ela estendeu uma de suas mãos para beijá-lo lentamente. Suas mãos já estavam se enfiando pelo cabelo perfeito de Tony – que sorria com o beijo.

_"Você tem certeza? Porque eu não quero prendê-lo ou coisa parecida-"_

Tony a cortou com outro beijo. Sua boca se moveu lentamente contra a dela e suas mãos agarraram seus quadris para puxá-la ainda mais para ele. As mãos de Pepper circulavam ao redor de seu pescoço e descia para segurar firmemente as lapelas de seu blazer.

_"Será que você não notou eu ignorando todas as minhas admiradoras? E o fato de que eu acabei de falar com Craig Ferguson sobre você e como estou feliz?"_ Tony disse um pouco sem fôlego_ "Por favor, apenas aceite o fato de que eu te amo e estou incrivelmente feliz com você."_

Pepper estava nas nuvens.

_"Eu apenas achei que você poderia sentir falta do seu velho estilo de vida"_

_"Bem, você achou errado. Porque eu estou amando meu novo estilo de vida, com você"_

"_Tudo bem, eu entendi. Você me ama" _Pepper sorriu.

_"Perfeito"_ Tony beijou Pepper novamente antes de ir pegar sua bolsa "_Agora vamos sair daqui"_

* * *

**Craig Ferguson***: É um apresentador de TV, comediante stand-up, escritor, ator, diretor, autor e produtor americano de origem escocesa. É apresentador do programa _The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson_.


	7. Capítulo 7

Olá! E aqui está o sétimo capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o capítulo 8 traduzido. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

_"Onde diabos você estava?"_ Pepper estava chateada.

Tony tinha sido chamado por Nick Fury em uma missão como Homem de Ferro há 3 dias atrás. Era 02:00h da manhã quando ele foi chamado e ele não queria acordar Pepper porque era uma de suas boas noites, e ela finalmente dormiu. Assim que ele saiu - achando que ele estaria de volta na próxima noite - ela compreendeu. Mas quando ele foi pego em uma missão dupla e teve que voar por toda a Ásia para lidar com algo a mais, Tony esperava algum tipo de boas vindas quando ele finalmente chegou a sua casa em Malibu. Ele escreveu uma pequena nota antes de sair.

_Fui chamado pelo pirata caolho outra vez,_

_Estarei de volta logo que eu puder,_

_Eu te amo Pep e meu bebê Stark,_

_Tx_

Pepper sorriu para o recado e o perdoou por não tê-la acordado. Mas ela odiava o fato de que ele a deixou em seu estágio de seis meses de gravidez por três dias, e ainda sozinha.

_"Eu deixei um recado",_ Tony disse inocentemente e caminhou até a plataforma para remover sua armadura.

_"Sim, há três dias Tony"_ Pepper cruzou os braços e encostou-os em seu estômago.

_"Olha, eu não achei que eu iria demorar muito tempo, me desculpe. Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse?"_ Tony disse sobre seu ombro enquanto a parte da frente da armadura era retirada.

_"Bem, uma ligação seria uma boa,"_ Pepper murmurou _"Pelo menos deixaria eu saber que você não estava morrendo em algum lugar"_

Tony suspirou e sabia que ela estava certa. Ele também sabia que, se ele não concordar com ela, seus hormônios iriam deixa-la irritada a ponto dela o espancar. E isso doeria.

_"Ok, ok. Sinto muito"_ Tony colocou suas mãos em defesa e deu um passo para fora da plataforma _"Estou muito cansado e com muita fome, então por favor, você pode gritar comigo depois de um cochilo?"_

Toda a personalidade de Pepper mudou de irritada para preocupada. Mudanças de humor às vezes eram uma coisa confusa para Tony.

_"Você se machucou? Você está bem? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"_ Pepper perguntou em um só fôlego e correu até Tony. Ela levou suas mãos até seus braços, seu tronco e os lados de seu rosto.

_"Eu quero uma cama",_ Tony disse puxando as mãos de Pepper de seu rosto. Pepper ainda parecia tão preocupada que Tony beijou suas mãos. _"Eu só preciso de algum descanso, Pep. É sério."_

"_Vamos lá. Aí, eu poderia aproveitar para tentar dormir também",_ disse Pepper - mas sem se mover.

_"Ele está chutando?"_ Tony perguntou enquanto passava a mão em todo o estômago de Pepper.

"_Um pouco. Principalmente por eu não conseguir descansar, porque eu estava preocupada com o meu estúpido namorado super-herói"_ Pepper disse dando um leve tapa no braço dele.

_"Ah, o pé no saco?"_ Tony riu levemente.

_"Alguma coisa assim",_ Pepper sorriu.

_"Mas você o ama por isso"_ Tony puxou Pepper perto de seus quadris.

_"Eu meio que tenho de amar, ou eu não seria apaixonada por quem ele é", _as mãos de Pepper se estenderam para escovar um pouco o rosto de Tony,_"Homem de Ferro idiota", _Pepper sussurrou antes de se inclinar para beijá-lo. Seus lábios roçaram os de Tony até ela finalmente fundi-los. Ela sentia falta de beijá-lo. Tony abriu a boca para ela e a respirou. Suas mãos agarraram-se à frente de seu traje de neoprene apenas para verificar que ele estava realmente lá, e que ele realmente voltou para casa. Tony segurou-a com as mãos espalmadas na parte inferior de suas costas.

_"Deus, eu senti sua falta",_ Tony murmurou apoiando a testa contra Pepper _"E se eu não me sentisse como se eu estivesse prestes a desmaiar, eu estaria levando-a para a cama por uma razão totalmente diferente."_

Pepper sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para trás quando Tony começou a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha, "_Sem objeções da minha parte."_

Tony continuou em sua busca e a beijou ao longo de seu pescoço. Pepper gostou e arranhou sua nuca. Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

_"Mas,"_ Pepper se afastou suavemente de Tony e agarrou sua mão _"Você não dorme faz três dias, e eu vou me sentir muito melhor se eu descansar ao seu lado."_

Com isso, ambos caminharam até seu quarto e adormeceram juntos.

* * *

Tony acordou ao meio-dia e ele estava com dor. Seu braço esquerdo deve ter sido duramente atingido e ele estava cansado demais para perceber - mas no momento, estava doendo _muito_. Ele abriu os olhos para uma cama vazia e choramingou quando ele rolou.

_"Jarvis"_ Tony murmurou no travesseiro.

_"Sim, senhor?"_ o computador respondeu.

_"Onde está Pepper?"_

_"A Senhorita Potts está atualmente no banho, senhor"_

Tony ficou acordado de repente "_Obrigado"_

_"Sempre senhor"_

Tony se desfez dos lençóis e cambaleou em direção ao banheiro. Ele encostou-se na batente da porta pelo lado direito para evitar a dor na parte esquerda e empurrou a porta aberta. Ele sorriu com a visão de Pepper na grande banheira com bolhas em torno dela. O topo de sua barriga estava saindo da água. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela parecia em paz.

"_Você vai ficar aí o dia todo, ou você virá se juntar a mim?"_ A voz de Pepper quebrou, seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

"_Eu estou me divertindo, para ser honesto", _ Tony respondeu.

"_Tudo bem, mas você vai perder toda a diversão"_ Pepper piscou para ele, antes de fechar os olhos mais uma vez.

"_Tudo bem, você me convenceu"_ Tony saiu de perto da porta e caminhou até a borda da banheira.

Ele só usava um par de shorts e rapidamente os retirou. Ele deixou-os cair até seus pés antes de se juntar a Pepper. Sua banheira era como uma jacuzzi. Havia um círculo central rodeado por uma borda e havia um assento que rodeava todo o perímetro da banheira. Pepper estava sentada no assento do outro lado e Tony foi acompanhá-la.

Ele flutuou e encontrou seu caminho ajoelhado entre suas pernas, seus corpos um perto do outro. Tony inclinou-se e beijou seus lábios.

_"Bom dia",_ ele sorriu.

_"Bom dia",_ Pepper respondeu.

Ela, então, puxou-o para mais perto novamente para outro beijo. Foi um beijo lento e sensual. Tony abriu a boca para Pepper. Suas línguas dançavam. Tony inclinou-se e a maioria de seu corpo estava pressionado contra o dela - seu peito quase encontrou o dela, graças a seu estômago. Uma das mãos de Pepper se estendeu para agarrar seu cabelo úmido e o outro foi em direção a sua masculinidade e o agarrou. Tony suspirou em sua boca e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"_Alguém está ansiosa",_ ele se inclinou para a beijar ao longo da linha da mandíbula e do pescoço para baixo.

"_Já se passaram quatro dias_" Pepper _o apertou_ novamente "_E meus hormônios estão me deixando louca."_

Tony riu levemente a necessidade de sua namorada e sentiu que deveria atendê-la. Ele parou de mordê-la e apenas se inclinou para acariciar seu pescoço - enquanto ele baixava uma mão para colocar em volta de seu pulso e deu mais força no ato. Tony, em seguida, a puxou para beijá-la lentamente - enquanto ele entrava nela.

As mãos de Pepper agarraram seus ombros enquanto ele começava um ritmo constante contra ela. Ela estava em um estado de êxtase por finalmente ter seu homem de volta e finalmente estar recebendo alguma _ação_ depois de quatro dias sem nada. Nem mesmo um beijo. Sua pele queimava em cada estocada de Tony. Como eles estavam chegando ao fim, o seu impulso tornou-se mais urgente e acabou espirrando um pouco de água. Nenhum deles realmente se importava que seus lábios continuassem grudados. Eles chegaram ao clímax e as unhas de Pepper cavava a pele dos ombros de Tony - enquanto as mãos de Tony apertava seus quadris.

Ambos estavam ofegantes.

_"Da próxima vez que Nick Fury chamar, vou manda-lo se ferrar"_ Tony disse sem fôlego _"Eu não acho que serei capaz de deixá-la mais uma vez"_

Pepper simplesmente sorriu e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez. Foi bom tê-lo em casa.


	8. Capítulo 8

Olá! E aqui está o oitavo capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o capítulo 9 traduzido. Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

A grávida - mas feliz Pepper Potts - entrou nas Indústrias Stark pelas portas duplas. Era um dia ensolarado para Pepper que usava um vestido leve e chinelos. Ela tinha acordado no início da tarde com uma cama vazia e um dia quente. Uma noite antes, Tony tinha decidido ir resolver algumas coisas no escritório, de modo que explicava sua ausência.

Depois de um longo banho e uma grande refeição matinal, Pepper sentou-se para assistir TV. Mas assistir ao show de Oprah não iria entretê-la por um longo tempo. Até mesmo o bebê parecia entediado – que nem sequer estava chutando. Então ela colocou um lindo vestidinho e usava o cabelo solto para surpreender Tony no escritório.

Ela passeava pelo saguão e chegou até o elevador. Enquanto caminhava foi quando ela percebeu sua amiga, Tori, de pé ao lado dela.

"_Oh meu deus, Tori!"_ Pepper disse sorrindo.

_"Pepper!_" Tori jogou os braços ao redor de sua amiga grávida "_Olha só para você"._

_"Eu sei, eu sei, eu mudei muito"_ Pepper estava feliz em ver sua amiga novamente.

"_Bem, eu te vi quando você ainda não tinha barriga, mas você ficou enorme"_ Tori a puxou para trás e olhou para seu estômago. _"Oh, e eu vi Tony no Craig Ferguson Show, ele meio que te ama"_

_"Sim, bem. Estamos felizes_", Pepper realmente estava.

_"Fico feliz. Algum problema com o pequeno?"_ Tori acariciou a barriga de Pepper uma vez.

_"Não, felizmente. Nem mesmo começou a chutar de manhã. Está perfeito",_ Pepper sorriu para a barriga _"E como está Zak?"_

_"Ah, sim, ele está indo muito bem. Embora eu ache que eu ando o chateando com planos de casamento"_

"_O casamento, deus, sim, desculpe, eu esqueci de perguntar. Como é que tudo está indo?"_ Pepper foi honesta ao dizer que esqueceu do casamento da amiga, e é claro que Tori a perdoaria.

_"Compreensivo_" Tori sorriu e apontou para o estômago de Pepper "_Mas isso tudo é tão maravilho, querida. Eu sou uma mulher feliz."_

"_Fico feliz_"

Ambas tinham seu andar específico do elevador – cada uma seguiria seu lado. Como elas ficaram separaras por muito tempo, ambas concordaram em colocar o papo em dia e resolveram não ficar mais sem se ver por muito tempo. Tori estava ansiosa para ver o bebê Stark - de modo que fez com que elas se encontrassem dentro de três meses.

Pepper caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao escritório de Tony. Ela passou por muitos rostos familiares e acenou para todos eles. Era estranho para ela estar de volta nos corredores da empresa. Ela quase não via nenhuma dessas pessoas quando ela trabalhava para Tony, e agora que ela estava grávida, ela mal conseguia lembrar alguns de seus nomes. Mas ela veio aqui para um homem e um homem só. Quando ela chegou à porta de seu escritório, ela notou que a porta estava aberta, ela olhou para dentro.

Tony estava digitando no teclado do computador e apertava os olhos para o monitor, inclinando-se cada vez mais próximo a ele. Ele acabou desistindo e recostou-se na cadeira. Seus primeiros botões estavam desfeitos e sua gravata estava torta. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos. Ele suspirou alto.

_"Ei"_ a voz calma de Pepper rompeu o silêncio.

_"Ei, linda"_ Tony olhou em direção à porta e sorriu _"Sentiu minha falta?"_

Pepper riu, ele nunca perderia esse lado dele "_Pensei que você estivesse ficando entediado"_

_"Sério, se e quando você voltar a trabalhar, eu vou ter que te contratar como minha assistente. Eu não sei como fazer isso_", Tony fez um gesto para todos os arquivos desarrumados na mesa.

_"Eu sempre fui organizada"_ Pepper adentrou no escritório.

_"'Organizada' não explica isso. Você tem algum super poder ou algo assim"_ Tony descansou suas mãos em seu estômago "_Você usa minha armadura secretamente as vezes, não é?"_

_"Sim, porque o seu traje é perfeito para digitar memorandos e documentos ",_ o sarcasmo de Pepper o fez rir "_Embora eu pudesse usá-lo de vez em quando para persegui-lo nas reuniões_"

_"Eu acho que eu vou ter que colocar alguma senha ou bloquear para sua segurança. Prefiro ser mantido em pedacinhos, obrigado_" Tony sorriu.

_"Hum... Ainda acho que eu mereço um pouco de consideração_ ", Tony fez uma observação inteligente, Pepper o cortou _"E eu farei Jarvis ajudar_"

"_Não é justo_" Tony resmungou e deixou o rosto inocente _"Não gosto de vocês dois se unindo contra mim"_

Pepper deu a volta na mesa para ficar ao lado dele e de sua cadeira "_Ah, bem, você mesmo o criou e você me ama. Lide com isso", _ela estendeu a mão até ele e afastou seu cabelo do rosto.

_"Humph! Ainda acho que eu deveria ter um pouco de consideração"_ Tony girou a cadeira para que Pepper ficasse entre suas pernas. Ele estendeu sua mão para pegar a mão de Pepper e puxou-a para baixo de modo que ela ficasse sentada em seu colo.

_"Hmm, eu poderia fazer uma exceção"_ Pepper sentou sobre suas pernas e cruzou os braços em volta de seu pescoço "_Só porque é você_"

_"Bem, não estou com sorte"_ Tony murmurou antes de beijá-la.

Uma de suas mãos estava em volta dela - segurando seu quadril - e a outra estava descansando no alto de sua coxa. Beijou-a devagar e com cuidado. Sua língua acariciando a dela.

"_Como é que eu vou conseguir fazer algum trabalho com você aqui?"_ Tony disse depois de quebrar o beijo quando o ar era necessário.

_"Você não vai" _Pepper sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-lo novamente.

Suas próprias mãos se arrastaram até o pescoço de Tony para agarrar seus cabelos. Tony aprofundou mais o beijo e levantou-se, apoiando Pepper como ele sempre faz, ele a virou de modo que ela ficasse pressionada entre ele e sua mesa. Suas mãos percorriam seus lados e acabou espalmada em suas costas.

Tony sempre foi um exibido. Ele sempre gostava das festas enormes que tinham no meio da noite. Ele fazia amizade com pessoas exageradamente e irritantemente ricas. Ele comprava coisas caras sempre que podia e gostava que todos soubessem.

Mas Tony também sempre foi um tipo de cara um tanto impulsivo. Se ele quisesse alguma coisa ou queria fazer algo, ele faria naquele momento. Ele não tomava conhecimento de regras, pedia permissão ou se importava com o que as pessoas iriam pensar. Se ele quer algo, ele vai atrás. E este foi um desses momentos ...

"_Case-se comigo?"_ Tony sussurrou contra os lábios de Pepper.

Pepper não registrou suas palavras de primeira já que ela estava tão obtusa no beijo. Ela perguntou sem fôlego _"O quê?"_

_"Eu disse, casa-se comigo_" foi mais uma declaração neste momento.

_"Você está falando sério?"_ As sobrancelhas de Pepper se franziram e ela se afastou para olhar o homem que estava a pressionando em sua mesa.

Pepper lhe lançou um olhar mortal e Tony soltou: "_Vamos lá, Pep. Nós moramos juntos, temos um bebê à caminho e eu sou total e completamente apaixonado por você"_

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio, Pepper murmura:_ "Só se você conseguir lidar comigo e Jarvis se unindo contra você quase todos os dias_" Pepper sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"_Isso é um sim?"_ Tony afastou-se para obter uma boa visualizada no rosto de Pepper.

_"Claro que é, idiota",_ com isso, Pepper puxou Tony pelo colarinho para beijá-lo novamente. Os dois sorriram com o beijo e respiravam pesadamente.

_"Eu acho que isso pertence a você, né,"_ Tony inclinou-se diante dela até a mesa para abrir uma gaveta. Ele pegou uma pequena caixa preta e voltou-se para enfrentar a sua nova noiva. Ele lentamente levantou a tampa e revelou um anel simples, mas bonito. Havia esmeraldas verdes e prata espalhadas na pequena pedra que ficava no centro do anel.

Tony puxou-o para fora e atirou a caixa sobre a mesa. Ele, então, ficou de joelhos e agarrou a mão de Pepper. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para a Pepper – que estava emocionada.

_"Por favor, faça-me o cara mais sortudo e mais feliz do mundo se tornando a Sra. Pepper Stark?"_

_"Sim"_ Pepper acenou várias vezes - ela já estava chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo _"Sim, sim, sim"_

Tony sorriu e deslizou suavemente o anel no dedo delicado de Pepper. Ele então se levantou e passou os braços em volta dela. Pepper colocou suas próprias mãos na lateral do rosto de Tony e o puxou para mais perto.

As coisas poderiam ficar melhores?


	9. Capítulo 9

Olá! E aqui está o nono capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Logo, logo postarei o último capítulo da fanfic! Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_"Pepper" _Tony balançou a noiva _"Vamos lá amor, acorda"_

"_O que você quer?"_ Pepper murmurou - enterrando seu rosto ainda mais no travesseiro.

_"Nós temos visitantes"_

_"Diga-lhes para ir embora ou eles vão ver uma mulher muito irritada e grávida correndo atrás deles com um estilete" _Pepper olhou para Tony _"E eu não vou ter medo de usá-lo"_

_"Esse é um bom presente de boas-vindas para Rhodey"_ Tony se endireitou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

_"Rhodey voltou?"_ Pepper inclinou-se sobre um cotovelo para olhar Tony e se certificar de que ele não estava brincando.

_"Ele aterrissou ontem à noite, mas eu não queria te acordar. Então nós todos vamos sair."_

Pepper gemeu e caiu de costas na cama _"E por que não podemos sair em um momento normal?"_

_"É 13:00h agora sua dorminhoca. Agora levante-se_" Tony bateu palmas.

Pepper ficou deitada e alcançou seu edredom para que ela pudesse enterrar-se ainda mais sob ele. Ela não podia ser incomodada, não hoje. Mas Tony tinha outras ideias e então pegou a mão dela para a impedir. Pepper resistiu à sua teimosia e rolou de lado para tentar ficar em uma posição desconfortável para que Tony realmente não pudesse fazer nada. Tony endireitou-se e suspirou para sua noiva difícil. Houve apenas uma opção que realmente acordaria Pepper.

Cócegas.

Sorrindo para o gênio do mal, Tony inclinou-se para respirar no pescoço de Pepper. Ela virou o rosto redondo de modo que estivesse milímetros do rosto dele. Ele inclinou-se para ir beijá-la nos lábios - tudo antes de suas mãos começarem a dançar por suas costelas. O riso de Pepper invadiu o momento e rodeou os ouvidos de Tony em poucos segundos. Ela se contorceu e foi firme para tentar vencer aquela luta. Tony endireitou-se para que seu corpo estivesse sobre a dela e para que ele pudesse conseguir um pouco _a mais_. Tony inclinou a cabeça para baixo novamente - assim ele poderia acariciar seu pescoço.

Pepper riu ainda mais com a brincadeira e começou a bater em Tony onde ela conseguia, _"Eu desisto!"_

_"Desculpe, o que você disse?"_ Tony inclinou-se para soprar contra o pescoço dela novamente –sorrindo - uma vez que ele tinha feito isso com sucesso.

_"Eu desisto! Eu estou acor-,"_ o riso de Pepper aumentou quando Tony tocou o ponto sensível exato.

_"Oh"_, os dedos de Tony pararam o seu trabalho e ele se inclinou para trás,_ "Por que você não disse?"_

Ambos sorriram. Pepper estava respirando pesadamente tentando recuperar o fôlego.

_"Eu te odeio"_ Pepper disse ao homem deitado em cima dela.

_"Ahh, odeia nada!",_ Tony disse enquanto pegava a mão dela com o anel - que ele tinha colocado há dias atrás – e o beijou "_Agora vamos, ou Rhodey estará sozinho"_

"_Tudo bem, mas não me culpe quando eu reclamar o tempo todo sobre estar cansada",_ Pepper gritou com seu homem que agora estava saindo do quarto.

_"Você tem meia hora docinho"_ Tony gritou de volta a partir do corredor.

Tony vestia uma roupa casual e saiu do carro mais rápido do que de costume. Foi mais um dia quente em Malibu. Ele deu a volta no carro para ajudar a sua namorada grávida a sair. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a bolsa dela - fechando a porta logo que ela saiu.

"_Pronta?"_ Tony colocou uma de suas mãos na dela - sorrindo.

_"Vamos"_ Pepper simplesmente sorriu com suas mãos juntas, colocando sua outra mão em seu antebraço para que ela realmente estivesse se segurando nele.

Eles caminharam ao longo do caminho junto ao sol. Conversando e rindo sobre várias coisas. Antes deles viraram a esquina, Tony parou de andar para olhar o lugar onde eles estavam indo encontrar Rhodey. Ele sempre adorou esse lugar - era algum lugar que ele e Rhodey haviam descoberto em uma de suas noitadas. Era um barraco de porte médio, e as janelas iam até o chão. Ali tinha um caminho que se estendia a uma pequena faixa de praia por alguns metros e depois parava quando as ondas chegavam a areia. Não se era lá essas coisas.

_"O segredo mais bem guardado de Malibu"_ Tony exclamou - sorrindo e olhando para ver a reação de Pepper.

_"Isso?"_

_"Vamos lá Pep, é melhor do que parece",_ Tony olhou com carinho para o pequeno restaurante _"Além disso, você disse que estava com vontade de comer peixe."_

_"Sim, mas eu gostaria, de preferência, de comer algo não envenenado",_ Pepper piscou para Tony quando ele se virou para ela novamente. Ela estava brincando.

_"Bem, nós já estamos atrasados e eu estou com fome"_ Tony disse olhando para o relógio e puxando Pepper para o pequeno edifício.

Enquanto caminhavam pela porta, uma garçonete se encontrou com eles. Ela cumprimentou-os e caminhou de volta até um cômodo diferente com portas duplas. Luzes estavam penduradas do lado de fora do restaurante e brilhavam suavemente. As luzes iam à esquina - próxima ao mar e seguia a mesa onde James Rhodey estava sentado. A garçonete deu-lhes os cardápios e saiu.

_"Ei aí, gordinha"_ Rhodey levantou-se e deu um abraço em Pepper.

"_Starkers"_ Rhodey piscou para Tony e se afastou de Pepper. Os três se sentaram.

"_Como foi, então? Pegou algum cara mau?"_ Tony perguntou quando ele se sentou e colocou um braço sobre o encosto da cadeira de Pepper.

"_Sempre. Sou eu ou são os caras maus que sempre são idiotas absolutos?"_ Rhodey riu de sua própria piada, assim como Tony.

"_Sim, bem, por que será que eles vão para o lado mal?",_ Tony riu novamente.

_"E como meu afilhado está indo?"_ Rhodey perguntou olhando para Pepper, que estava com o nariz enfiado no cardápio. A gravidez a fazia ter _muita_ fome.

"Ótimo!" Pepper colocou o menu na mesa e acariciou sua barriga_ "Nenhum problema apesar de tudo"_

_"Ao contrário do pai"_ Rhodey resmungou o que fez Pepper rir.

Eles continuaram curtindo a noite, rindo e brincando. Rhodey estava afastado com os militares por dois meses. Uma coisa ou outra sobre as armas sendo mantidas na mesma caverna que Tony foi capturado. Os _Dez Anéis__*****_haviam sido praticamente capturado com exceção de alguns que foram roubados por líderes que conseguiram escapar. Os militares tinham informações de que os fugitivos estavam planejando usar as poucas armas que haviam sobrado para causar destruição. Então, naturalmente, eles tinham Rhodey para montar uma equipe e ir resolver tudo isso. Correu tudo bem para eles.

Quando ele voltou, ele estava ansioso para ver como Pepper e Tony estavam e, claro, seu futuro afilhado. Rhodey iria ser um ótimo tio para o filho deles e ele queria estar lá e estar presente durante todo o crescimento. Isso era adorável.

Ambos Tony e Pepper abraçaram Rhodey que estava entrando no carro. Eles, então, viraram-se e andaram ao longo caminho da praia. Tony parou e os guiou para se sentar no muro baixo que ficava ao lado do caminho de volta. Sentaram-se e Pepper se inclinou para Tony que estava com o braço em volta de seus ombros e então, olharam o pôr do sol sobre as ondas.

_"Se divertiu?"_ Tony perguntou.

_"Sim, foi ótimo. Obrigada",_ Pepper beijou sua bochecha.

_"Valeu a pena acordar, então?"_ ele sorriu presunçoso.

Pepper bateu levemente em seu peito "_Sim, sim. Você estava certo, bom trabalho"_

_"Sempre estou_" Tony virou sua cabeça e beijou a testa de Pepper, ele manteve seu rosto por perto e se aninhou em seu cabelo. Ele suspirou.

_"Você está bem?"_ Pepper perguntou depois de um momento.

Tony não respondeu então Pepper virou a cabeça para olhar para ele: "_Eu sou ... fantástico"_

Com isso Tony inclinou-se e gentilmente pressionou seus lábios contra os de Pepper. Ela então saudou o beijo feliz e suspirou satisfeita. Sua mão agarrou a gola de sua camisa e ele inclinou seu corpo em direção a ela. Tony preguiçosamente acariciava a coxa de Pepper e se unia ainda mais a ela. Ele se afastou e depositou mais um beijo.

_"Absolutamente fantástico_"

* * *

**Os Dez Aneis***: Mandarim é um supervilão das histórias em quadrinhos norte-americanas da **Marvel Comics**, criado por Stan Lee e Don Heck no ano de 1964, primitivamente como um inimigo do Homem de Ferro.

Filho de uma nobre inglesa e de um chinês, que se dizia descendente de Genghis Khan, o Mandarim vivia como um aristocrata, até perder suas posses que incluíam castelos, por conta da Revolução Cultural. O Mandarim se considerava um mestre do karatê, mas suas armas mortais eram **10 anéis**, que usava um em cada dedo das mãos. Cada um desses anéis tinha um poder diferente. Depois se descobriu que esses anéis eram de origem alienígena, de uma raça de seres que se pareciam fisicamente com Dragões, uma das causas das lendas chinesas sobre esse mítico monstro. O Mandarim dominava também a tecnologia alienígena do teletransporte, que a utilizava para capturar pessoas do seu interesse.

Várias vezes raptou o **Homem de Ferro** e também um antigo funcionário de **Tony Stark**, chamado **Happy Hogan**, que na ocasião havia vestido a armadura de ferro para ajudar o patrão. Em outro confronto, construiu o andróide chamado Ultimo para lutar com o super-herói. Além de enfrentar o **Homem de Ferro** com certa regularidade, o Mandarim já combateu o **Hulk** ao lado do **Homem-Areia**. Fez parte também dos Mestres do Terror, inimigos dos **Vingadores.** Chegou até a enfrentar os **X-Men**.

**Fonte:** Wikipédia

**Curiosidade**: Sim, o personagem aparece no _Homem de Ferro 3_, mas nem preciso comentar que acabaram com o personagem no filme, né? '-'


	10. Capítulo 10

Oi, gente! Infelizmente, chegamos no último capítulo de _Two Blue Lines_ da **AnnaTW**. Eu continuarei postando traduções das minhas ones hots e fanfics favoritas de _Homem de Ferro_, ok? Acompanhem, e boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capítulo 10**_

Pepper estava deitada no sofá, mudando frequentemente os canais de TV. Ela estava entediada. Entediada, aborrecida e entediada. Ela estava animada até algumas horas atrás e agora não tinha nada para fazer. Ela daria a luz na próxima semana, então Tony não estava deixando ela fazer nada. Nem mesmo arrumar alguns papéis para mantê-la entretida. Então, quando Tony decidiu passar a manhã trabalhando em sua armadura, ela sentia inveja que ele tinha algo para fazer. Suspirando, Pepper resolveu assistir ao filme _Knocked Up_. Ela riu da ironia do filme e ficou confortável por assistir um dos melhores filmes de Seth Rogen.

Cerca de 10 minutos de filme, justamente quando Alison estava dizendo a Ben que estava grávida e eles estavam gritando um com o outro, Pepper sentiu algo estranho. A sensação de calor começou a se espalhar em torno de sua virilha. Primeiro ela pensou que estava sentindo uma falta tremenda de _Tony_ e então ela tentou esquecer o pensamento. Mas cinco minutos depois, ela teve um sentimento estranho. O bebê começou a chutar sem parar.

Foi quando ela percebeu.

_"TONY!"_ Pepper gritou para ele _"Traga sua bunda aqui, AGORA!"_

E foi isso.

* * *

_"Ela não devia dar a luz só na semana que vem?_" Tony estava assustado.

Assustado pra _inferno._

_"Eu sei. Mas Sr. Stark, você tem que perceber que isso acontece e o procedimento é norma-"_

_"Mas eu não estou pronto. O que eu faço quando o bebê nascer? E se eu errar?"_ Tony cortou o médico.

_"Senhor, eu tenho certeza que você vai ser um grande pai. Mas agora Pepper precisa de você",_ O doutor Martin Barr colocou a mão no ombro de Tony para tranquilizá-lo.

Tony respirou profundamente_. "Certo. Então, o que eu faço?"_

_"Apenas tente manter a calma quando você está perto dela. O que ela precisa agora é de alguma tranquilidade e quem melhor do que o pai para dar isso?"_ Martin sorriu para incentivar Tony.

"_Mas-"_

_"Nada vai dar errado. Prometo. Uma semana precoce não é perigoso para a mãe e o bebê. E Pepper está indo bem. Apenas confie em mim Tony"_

_"Tudo bem ... Vamos"_

Martin sorriu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Tony antes de voltar para a sala de parto. Tony ficou ali por um momento, olhando para a parede de cor creme à sua frente. Ele então levantou a cabeça para olhar para a porta rosa claro onde ele deveria estar. Tomando outra respiração profunda Tony se dirigiu para a sala um pouco agitado.

_"Onde infernos você estava?"_ Pepper gritou assim que Tony entrou.

_"Desculpe, desculpe. Estou aqui agora"_ Tony correu para o lado dela e pegou sua mão – e com a outra mão começou a fazer círculos nas costas.

"_Certo Pepper, na sua próxima contração eu vou precisar que você empurre forte para mim. Ok?"_ o médico sorriu um pouco condescendente.

Tony estava pirando. Ele achava que tudo seria _relax_ sobre a gravidez. É sempre assim nos filmes. O pai costumava ter uma mão quebrada pela mãe ter apertado forte demais, mas sempre acabava bem no final. Os gritos de Pepper tinha feito Tony voar escada acima de sua oficina e ele revirou os olhos enquanto subia as escadas pensando que ela iria ter algum outro desejo estranho. Então ele viu uma mancha úmida no sofá onde se encontrava Pepper.

_Uh-oh._

_"Ok pessoal, vocês estão prontos?"_ o médico perguntou: "_Pepper, está pronta?"_

Pepper assentiu e agarrou a mão de Tony ainda mais apertado. Ela franziu o rosto e forçou. Ela começou a sentir tonturas e o peito apertado por falta de ar. As palavras de todos tornaram-se resmungos fracos e seus rostos eram borrões. Ela começou a se sentir um pouco mais à vontade e parou de empurrar, ela se inclinou para trás contra os travesseiros e respirava pesadamente.

_"Ótimo, Pepper"_ o médico sorriu para ela_, "Só mais um empurrão e na próxima contração você terá o seu bebê"_

Pepper desligou-se da voz do médico e focou em Tony. Ela pegou um punhado da camisa dele em sua mão e trouxe seu rosto para perto do dela.

_"Vocês. Está. Morto"_ Pepper assobiou para o rosto de Tony _"Quando eu ter meu bebê, eu vou cortar sua coisinha-" _Pepper apontou para a masculinidade de Tony _"-fora para que você nunca possa fazer isso comigo de novo."_

"_Bem, para ser honesto, eu gostaria de manter vivo, a minha 'coisinha'. Então vamos discutir isso depois, huh?"_ Tony tentou calá-la.

_"Oh, é claro. Vamos discutir isso depois."_ Pepper bufou.

_"Pepper se isso ajuda a te manter calma, imagine que eu não estou aqui"_ Tony estava tentando fazê-la descansar antes que ela tivesse que empurrar novamente.

Pepper riu sarcasticamente e depois ficou séria "_Bem que eu queria"_

_"Ok, crianças",_ o médico quebrou a tensão e ergueu as sobrancelhas para Tony "_Pronta para empurrar de novo?"_

_"Deus! já?"_ Perguntou Pepper- exasperada.

"_Só mais uma Pepper. Pronta?"_ o médico esperou o _beep_ da máquina, _"Vai"_

Pepper respirou fundo e empurrou. Ela apertou seus músculos e forçou o quanto ela podia para terminar logo. As vozes de todos tornaram-se ruídos novamente. Havia um forte zumbido em seus ouvidos e ela poderia fracamente ouvir Tony murmurando palavras de apoio em seu ouvido. Seus dedos escavaram na parte de trás da mão de Tony já que a dor estava lentamente se tornando insuportável. Ela sentiu como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar por não ter respirado por muito tempo.

Em seguida, ela ouviu.

Um choro de bebê quebrou o quarto e, de repente, todo mundo se silenciou.

_"Parabéns vocês dois",_ o médico sorriu "_É uma menina."_

Pepper lançou seu maior sorriso e estava chorando. Ela caiu para trás contra os travesseiros e tentou recuperar o fôlego. Ela viu as enfermeiras correndo ao redor da sala, tentando recolher as coisas em conjunto. Ela podia ver Tony sorrindo e apertando a mão do médico. Ele, então, virou-se e colocou o braço em volta de seus ombros.

"_Aqui está, mamãe"_ a enfermeira sorriu para Pepper entregando-lhe uma pequena coisinha rosa.

_"Eu disse que seria uma menina",_ Tony sorriu e se afastou um pouco para deixar a enfermeira sair.

_"Ah, cala a boca."_ Pepper sorriu e olhou para o bebê.

Perfeita. Essa foi a única palavra que lhe veio à mente quando ela olhou para a recém-nascida. Ela era bonita, linda, adorável e qualquer outra palavra que se relaciona com a palavra "beleza". A menina bocejou e olhou para cima - para os olhos brilhantes de seus pais. Ela sorriu e mexeu um pouco seus braços.

"_Ela é inteirinha você",_ a voz de Tony se cortou, "_Absolutamente perfeita"_

Pepper encarou os olhos da menina e olhou para o homem que ela amava. Ela sorriu e rodeou um de seus braço em volta do pescoço de Tony para pegar seu cabelo. Ela chocou seus lábios nos dela e beijou-o carinhosamente. Suas lágrimas misturaram-se com as dela.

_"Estou tão feliz por ter ficado bêbada naquela noite"_ Pepper sussurrou.

Tony riu levemente e deu outro selinho, _"Eu também"_

* * *

"_Vanessa? Ah-hãm. Minha filha não é uma vaca",_ Tony estava sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama de Pepper. A pequena Stark estava deitada em um berço próximo.

_"Tudo bem. Que tal ..."_ Pepper estava totalmente deitada em sua cama de hospital _"Kate?"_

_"Eu não gosto. Isso me lembra de uma garota que eu não curti muito."_

_"Tudo bem então. O que você quer?"_ Pepper jogou os braços para cima. Eles estavam escolhendo um nome fazia uma hora.

_"Errr, o que me diz de Billie?"_ Tony olhou para ela esperando sua resposta.

_"Desculpe, nós tivemos um menino?"_ A resposta de Pepper foi cheia de sarcasmo.

_"Catherine?"_

_"Não"._

_"Jessica?"_

_"Jamais."_

_"Natalie?"_

Pepper apenas lançou um olhar para e ele, e ele sabia que ela não gostava da ideia. Eles decidiram parar de resolver aquilo no momento e então prestaram mais a atenção na TV que passava um filme antigo-ruim. Pepper começou a cair no sono meia hora depois que começou o filme e Tony sorriu para ela. Ela tinha tido um dia longo e cansativo, mas valeu a pena.

Com esse pensamento Tony olhou para seu novo bebê. Ele se levantou e caminhou até o berço ao lado da cama de Pepper. Ele pegou a menina sonolenta e a embalou em seus braços.

"_Ei, linda_", Tony sussurrou, sorrindo. _"Você é muito agitada como seu velho pai, não é_?"

A menina simplesmente gritou de alegria.

"_Como devemos chamá-la hein? Você gosta do nome Catherine?"_

O bebê deu a Tony um olhar que era assustadoramente como o de Pepper e decidiu que não era uma boa ideia.

_"Talvez não. Que tal se chamar..."_ Tony começou a passear pela sala - pensando em nomes diferentes. Ele estava murmurando para si mesmo e balançava seus braços suavemente com o bebê.

_"Tony. Por favor, fique quieto_", Pepper murmurou em seu travesseiro.

_"Desculpe...",_ então algo acendeu na cabeça de Tony "_Espere! Pep não volte a dormir"_

"_O que você quer?"_

"_O que você acha de Rosemary?"_ Tony se sentou na beirada da cama perto de Pepper.

_"Desde quando nosso bebê virou fã dos anos 80?"_

_"Oh, vamos lá! Rosemary? Vamos ter uma outra planta* na família"_ Tony piscou para Pepper.

_"Que fofo, Tony. Mas ela não é uma planta, e nem eu"_ Pepper pensou por um _momento "Mas eu me contentaria com Rose."_

Tony olhou para o bebê "_Que tal isso, querida? Você gosta do nome Rose?"_

O bebê sorriu e mexeu no braço de seu pai novamente.

_"Nós encontramos um vencedor"_ Tony ficou radiante e virou-se para Pepper _"Rose Stark. Eu gosto."_

_"Eu também"_ com isso, Pepper se inclinou para beijar Tony. Ele sorriu para o beijo e cuidadosamente embalou Rose, enquanto puxava uma mão para segurar o rosto de Pepper. Ele abriu a boca dela e inclinou a cabeça. A mão de Rose bateu no peito de Tony e puxou-o para longe do beijo.

_"Eu te amo"_ Pepper disse sem fôlego.

_"Eu te amo mais"_ Tony respondeu antes de beijá-la novamente.

_**FIM**_

* * *

**Planta*: **Tony se referiu a Pepper como uma planta porque Pepper quer dizer 'pimenta' em português, e Rosemary significa 'alecrim'.


End file.
